Inevitable
by GossipObsessedXOXO
Summary: A Chuck/Blair future fic. Because we all know that they're inevitable
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I posted the first chapter of Inevitable yesterday but decided to start over. I changed a lot of it, but I think this will be much better. The first chapter is more background information than actual plot, so the story should get more interesting as it continues. Read and let me know what you think.

**Inevitable**

She'd been pretending to sleep for the past twenty minutes. Blair did that sometimes because whenever her husband would wake up before her, he would wrap his arms around her and run one of his hands through her hair, gentle enough that it didn't wake her. And, eventually, he would give her a light kiss on the lips to wake her up. When she had the time, Blair liked to wait for that kiss.

"I know you're awake," Chuck whispered into her ear.

Blair scowled and pulled away from him. She turned over so she was laying on her side, holding her head up with her hand and facing her husband. "I was waiting for my kiss."

"Your kiss?" he asked, playing dumb, and Blair just glared at him. Chuck just laughed before leaning in to give her that kiss she so badly desired.

She deepened the kiss and Chuck couldn't help but smile as he thought about how far they've come. They had been through so much. After that huge fall out at the end of Blair's freshman year at NYU, Chuck really thought they were over for good. He had actually wanted to _die_, but when he got shot, she was the first one he saw when he opened is eyes in that Prague hospital. She told him that she was still mad and they couldn't be together yet, but they could be friends. The whole 'friends' thing ended about a month and a half later when Blair discovered she was pregnant. They had been so caught up in the moment when she showed up at the Empire two months ago that they had forgotten about protection.

Being pregnant gave Blair a whole new perspective. She realized that, even though they weren't technically a couple, they were still in a relationship. They spent all their time together, the only difference was that there was no physical stuff. So they got together for real this time.

He proposed when she was four months pregnant with a ring identical to the one that was stolen from him. She knew he was planning on proposing the night Dorota's baby was born, but they had never talked about it. Chuck just told her that he planned on spending the rest of his life with her and maybe it was a little soon, considering everything, but what's the real difference between now and five years from now if they really love each other. And he wanted to give his kid the type of family he never had.

They planned on getting married after the baby was born, so Blair wasn't pregnant during the wedding. But that didn't end up making a difference because she lost the baby. It turned out that her eating disorder caused fertility problems and it was a miracle she even got pregnant and it was very unlikely that she would ever be able to have a baby.

Blair had offered him an out, but he still wanted to marry her. Babies didn't matter as long as she was in his life. But Blair didn't feel the same way because six months later she decided that they were going to try again, and after a year and a half of hormone shots and trying invitro fertilization which only resulted in two more miscarriages, Chuck decided to put a stop to it. He convinced her that they would find another way to have a baby. And they did.

Alexander Bartholomew Bass was their first child. A beautiful baby boy who they adopted, but loved more than anything in the word. Then a little less than year later, they got a call from the adoption agency, informing them that the woman who gave them Alex was now pregnant with another baby, and she wanted them to have her. So Lauren Evelyn Bass joined their family.

Everyone had told them that they wouldn't last, that after everything they've been through, it was impossible for them to live happily ever after – but here they were – married 20 years with two amazing kids. It had been a bumpy road but they couldn't be happier.

"Happy anniversary," Blair smiled.

Chuck grinned at his wife. "Happy anniversary." He paused for a moment before speaking again, "Too bad we can't spend it in bed all day."

Blair sighed, "Remember when we used to do that? Spend all day having sex."

"We can still do that," Chuck told her with a smirk before moving so he was on top of her. Blair laughed Chuck's eagerness…the eagerness that she _happened_ to feel rising against her legs. "Just because we have kids, doesn't mean we can't have fun. And we just…won't go today."

"We can't just _not_ show up, Chuck," Blair started, but found herself distracted when her husband's hand started to inch its way up her leg. "But…the kids…and brunch and…_oh my God_." She gasped when Chuck dove into her. They were still conveniently undressed from last night, and Chuck wasn't wasting any time with foreplay right now. He just wanted his wife. Their anniversary had to have fallen on the worse day _ever_. Apparently, one of the larger shareholders on the board of Bass Industries had chosen today of all days to throw a brunch to raise money for cancer research. It was one of the few events hey _couldn't _get out of.

But he wasn't going to think about that now, just because they couldn't really celebrate on their _actual_ anniversary, didn't mean they couldn't plan another day together. Chuck moaned into Blair's ear, and was about to lean down to kiss her, but before he had the chance, their door swung open.

If there was one rule in the Bass household that _no one_ wanted to break it was to always knock before walking into Chuck and Blair's room. But, of course, it wasn't one of their children that had interrupted the couple's lovemaking…they knew better. It was none other than Serena van der Woodsen.

"_Oh my God! Ew!_" Serena yelped and covered her eyes. "Seriously, guys…it's _morning_."

Chuck climbed off of his wife and they both sat up, covering themselves with the blanket. "All the more reason for you to _not_ barge into our room. Morning sex is very important to Blair and I. Especially on our _anniversary_."

"I know what day it is!" Serena glared at her brother. "If you had given me the chance I would have said something. But I am here for a reason…"

Blair rolled her eyes, "What now, S?"

"Normally, I would take offense to your assumption that I need something, but this time I do." Neither Chuck nor Blair spoke. It was to be expected from Serena. At 40-years-old she was still the same free spirit that had never settled down. "I'm going out of town for the week and I need you to watch Sam, okay? She's in the kitchen with Dorota. Thanks!"

And before they even had the chance to respond, Serena was out of sight. She was getting better at not giving them time to answer. Besides, it wasn't like they could say no anyway. Serena would be going whether or not they agreed to watch her daughter. If they didn't look after her, it would be some nanny.

"_Great_," Blair said sarcastically before getting out of bed and walking over to the bathroom. "I guess we're celebrating our anniversary another time."

Chuck sighed, but a smirk slowly appeared on his face when he got this amazing idea. "_Well_, we have to shower anyway…" He walked up behind her and started nibbling on the nape of her neck. Blair shifted her head slightly to the side to give him more access to what she knew was one of his favorite parts of her body.

After a moment, Blair turned to face her husband and grabbed his hand, "We can't take too long, though."

"I can be quick when I need to be."

~xoxoxoxoxoxo~

"Good morning," Blair greeted Alex and Sam as she walked into the kitchen holding hands with her husband. Her little quickie with Chuck _more_ than satisfied her for the time being. "Hi Sam. Did your Mom tell you that you're going to be staying with us for the week? We're going to have so much fun!"

The four year old grinned at her aunt and uncle and Alex just sighed. It was kind of sad how she was too young to understand that her mother was basically abandoning her. "Yeah! I'm so excited because Lauren and Alex are my _favorite_ cousins…I'm not just saying that because they're my only cousins. Alex said he'd watch a movie with us tonight too. Doesn't that sound like fun? What are we gonna do today?"

Chuck sent an appreciative glance at his son. For a 17-year-old jock who sported a mohawk, he was actually an incredibly nice kid. A little rough around the edges, but once you got to know him, it was hard not to like him. "Aren't you two lucky. Getting to spend time with Alex," he smiled at Sam. "But today Aunt Blair, Alex, Lauren, and I all have to go to some boring brunch. Do you want to go to the park with Dorota?"

"_Yes!_" Same squealed and clapped her hands then looked at her aunt. "Remember when you, Dorota, and Mommy all took me to feed the ducks? We had so much fun!"

"I'm sure you'll have an great time again, sweetie." Blair said and leaned down to kiss her niece on the cheek.

"Happy anniversary by the way." Alex told his parents with a smile.

"Thank you," Blair said as she took a seat at the table in between Chuck and Dorota quickly brought them both a glass of orange juice.

"Is Lauren awake yet?"

"Still getting dressed," Alex shrugged. "Did you expect any different?"

Blair let out a slight laugh. Even though were very different, Blair and her adoptive daughter were both very fashion forward (although they had different tastes in clothing). But, overall, they didn't have too much in common with their children. That didn't mean they didn't have a good relationship. The Bass family probably had the most healthy family relationship in the whole Upper East Side. But, nevertheless, Alex and Lauren were both completely different from their parents, but very much like each other in some ways. It had to be something they inherited from their mother because they had different fathers.

While Alex was the athletic one, Lauren was the performer. She had somehow managed to make theatre _cool_ at Constance and St. Jude's by being the lead in all the plays and musicals, and she had real talent. Of course, Alex was musically gifted too, but he didn't really embrace it like Lauren did. He didn't like flaunting something that he had so obviously inherited from the woman who threw him and Lauren away like last nights trash.

Alex and Lauren looked _nothing_ like their parents, or each other for that matter. He had slightly darker skin and dark hazel eyes and, although Lauren's brown hair and brown eyes allowed her to pass as a Bass, there wasn't any real resemblance. But being adopted was never a huge issue for either of the Bass children.

"Happy anniversary!" Lauren chirped as she walked into the kitchen and gave both her parents a hug, she studied her brother with a puzzled look on her face before talking. "Aren't we going to brunch in like an hour? Why are you eating breakfast?"

Alex looked down at his plate of eggs before looking back up at his younger sister. "I was hungry."

"Oh," she said simply before taking a seat at the table. She was dressed already anyway, so she might as well enjoy their company for a little bit. "Well, Sarah's parents are out of town, so she's coming over and going with us."

Her simple statement made Alex choke on his drink. Why would Sarah be coming over? Sure, she was Lauren's best friend, but after what happened between them last weekend, he kind of assumed she'd stay as far away from the Bass residence as possible. She probably blamed him for everything, but really, it wasn't all his fault. It takes two people to have sex as she was more than willing. Maybe they were both drunk, but the whole thing was her idea.

_She_ was the one who brought _him_ into an empty room at the party and then basically attacked him, saying that she's had a crush on her best friends older brother since she first met them. That she has _always_ wanted to be with him and fantasized about sleeping with him countless times. And the truth was, Alex has had very similar fantasies since Sarah had first started high school, but she was one of the few untouchables. Alex may enjoy sex, but he respects women and would never intentionally hurt someone. Especially Sarah Baizen.

Plus, how was he supposed to know that she was a virgin? Alex had always just assumed she slept with the guy she dated for most of freshman year, but he realized how wrong he was when he first entered her. He had never taken someone's virginity before, and had he known, he probably wouldn't have slept with her, or he would have at least been more gentle. Sure, she started to enjoy it after a while, but he had a feeling that he hurt her pretty badly.

After it was over, Sarah turned her back to him and started sobbing. Even though she had tried to silence her tears, she wasn't quiet enough. Alex immediately curled himself against her and whispered apologies in her ear, telling her that he was _so_ sorry and he didn't know it was her first time. She never responded, but her tears gradually silenced until she feel asleep.

When he woke up the next morning she was gone.

"—Alex!" Lauren's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Huh?"

"I was _asking_ you to pass me the fruit."

"Oh…yeah, of course." He said and handed the plate over to his sister.

The whole table looked at Alex, confused by his sudden shift in behavior, but Chuck was the only one to speak up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad." Alex responded quickly with a forced smile. He wasn't fooling anyone, but they decided to just let it go for now.

Sarah chose that moment to arrive at the Bass residence. Dorota rushed to greet her and told her that Lauren was in the breakfast room. She froze for a moment when she met Alex's gaze, but they both quickly looked away from each other. A smile appeared on her face as she looked at everyone else at the table. "Hi!" she greeted and sat down next to her best friend. "How are you guys? I feel like I haven't been her in forever."

"That's cause you haven't" Blair responded simply. "I'm used to seeing you and Sebastian here almost every day. Now it's only him. I hope everything's okay…"

Sarah let out a slight smile. It wasn't like she could just tell them that she's been avoiding Alex and had decided to stay away from their penthouse for the time being. Plus, she hated when people so much as _mentioned_ Sebastian. There was something off about Lauren's boyfriend. Maybe no one else could see it, but he wasn't good for her. She was pretty sure that the fact that Sebastian and Alex had been best friends their whole lives kept him as well as Chuck and Blair from seeing it. "Everything is fine. I've had a lot of work this week so I've been studying a lot."

Blair smiled at the blonde and nodded. The surprising thing about Sarah is that she's incredibly nice, she's sweet and modest and wholesome. But that didn't mean she didn't know how to be a bitch when necessary, she was Carter Baizen's daughter after all.

"We should get going," Blair announced to the table as she stood up. Everyone followed her example except for Sam, who pouted. Blair and Chuck looked at each other guiltily for a moment and then Blair kneeled down next to her niece. "You know how Alex said he's gonna watch a movie with you later?"

"Yeah," Sam responded with a frown. It was the same look that Serena wore when she was that age and her mother would jet off somewhere last minute and it broke Blair's heart.

"What if Uncle Chuck and I watch with you too? And maybe Lauren if she doesn't already have plans after brunch."

"Really?" Sam's face brightened up and she turned to look at her cousin. "Can you watch with us?"

Lauren hesitated for a second, she really _should_ talk to Sebastian before she committed to anything, but they didn't actually have anything planned after the brunch and she couldn't say no to the hopeful look in Sam's eyes. "Of course I can." She smiled.

After saying goodbye to Sam and Dorota, they all reluctantly made their way to the elevator. If they had to go to this brunch, they were going to show up on time and act perfectly happy that they were there. Of course, they all had their reasons for not wanting to go.

Chuck and Blair's reason was obvious: it was their anniversary. So was Alex and Sarah's: they didn't want to face each other. Lauren, however, refused to let on that she didn't want to go (not that Alex and Sarah were showing it either). If she made any comments or faces or _anything_ that suggested how much she didn't want to go to that brunch, there would be questions. Questions from everyone. Questions that she couldn't bring herself to answer.

It wasn't like she could just _tell_ them about her relationship problems. Sure, she could probably tell Sarah, but she's been acting strange the past week and she never really liked Sebastian anyway. She couldn't complain to her brother about his best friend, and there was _absolutely_ no way she could tell her parents. She briefly considered pulling Sam aside and telling her just so she could tell _someone_, but even the five-year-old was smart enough to know that there was a simple solution to her problem. A solution that didn't even feel like an option to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex, Lauren, there's someone I want you to meet" Chuck gestured for his kids to come over to him. He wanted to introduce them to the man throwing the brunch. He had just inherited his share from his father who had passed away last month and they hadn't met his family yet…not that it really mattered anyway, but Chuck liked his children to at least be familiar with his company. After all, it would be theirs one day. "This is Mr. Cohen. John, these are my kids, Lauren and Alex."

"I've heard so much about you two," the man said as he greeted the two Bass children. He paused and turned his head for a moment and saw his son standing by himself. He frowned slightly before looking back at them and decided to direct his next statement towards Lauren. "My son is in your grade. He goes to St. Jude's. Maybe you know him?"

Lauren paused for a second…_Cohen_…the name was slightly familiar, but she was drawing a complete blank. "Maybe. What's his name?"

"Ethan Cohen."

"_Ethan_" she repeated out loud and continued to think it over in her head. "I don't think we've ever met."

Mr. Hudson smiled before turning back to his son and waving him over. They all noticed his eyes widen as he pushed himself off of the wall and awkwardly approached them. "Yeah, dad?" Ethan asked his father, forcing himself to keep his eyes off of Lauren. If he looked at her, he might not be able to look away. It wasn't exactly his fault, though. He had been in love with her for as long as he could remember. Too bad she had absolutely no idea who he was.

"I appreciate how social you are being," John stared to tell his son jokingly, "but I thought you'd like to meet some people. This is my boss, Mr. Bass, and his two kids Alex and Lauren. You go to school with them."

Ethan nodded, "Hi." He normally wasn't this awkward. In fact, he wasn't very awkward at all, that wasn't why he was had no friends, he was just unlike everyone else, but being around Lauren made him a complete mess. He was totally frazzled and had no idea how he should handle the situation. What was he supposed to say to them? Not just to Lauren, but Alex was incredibly popular too, and then their father. He was _Chuck Bass_…enough said. Ethan was completely out of his element.

"Well…" Chuck started, "John and I will leave you all to catch up while we discuss some business." He then looked at his children giving them a look that silently demanded they be nice…he would tell them how much he appreciated it later.

Once the two adults were gone, Ethan, Alex, and Lauren all stood in silence. Ethan put his hands in his pockets and began to rock back and forth. It was then that Lauren noticed how much taller than her he was. She was 5 feet and he towered over her. He had to be at least a foot taller, which kind of made the situation more uncomfortable. Lauren didn't like to feel small.

Alex, of course, wasn't thinking about Ethan's height. He was thinking of a way to ditch his sister and the loser so he could talk to Sarah. He finally spotted her standing by the bar ordering herself a drink and decided that it was now or never. "I have to go take care of something. Nice, um…nice meeting you."

Before Ethan could respond, Alex was on the other side of the room and Ethan just let out a slight laugh. "I would think that he'd know who I was…" he found himself saying out loud.

"Why?" Lauren scoffed, unable to control that she was being a little bit of a bitch. And Ethan just looked at her wide-eyed. She was _actually_ speaking to him and no one was forcing her to.

"Um…he cheats off me in Spanish. I just assumed that people pay attention to who they cheat off of, you know?"

Lauren let out a tight smile. He was mumbling and clearly nervous. It was like he was scared of her or something, and, as much as being Queen meant that she had to be a bitch sometimes, she wasn't a mean person. Lauren was actually really nice unless someone crossed her. Only then is she someone to be afraid of. She didn't want anyone to be afraid of her _all_ the time…even if it was Ethan Cohen. "Normally I would advise people to be afraid of me, but I can't exactly do any _harm_ to your reputation at this point. You took care of that on your own."

And for some reason, Lauren's simple, yet somewhat obnoxious comment broke the ice. Ethan instantly relaxed and nodded at the girl. "Yeah, I kind of did, didn't I?"

"Hey…" Lauren and Ethan both turned their heads towards the person approaching and Lauren visibly tensed. Sebastian put his arm around his girlfriends waist and she forced out a smile when he kissed her cheek. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh," she started casually, "I was just talking to, um…Nathan. Our dads work together."

Ethan chose not to correct her about his name…this was Lauren Bass, if she wanted to call him Nathan, she could. He had no right to complain because actually _spoke_ to him.

"Yes, I noticed you two were talking," Sebastian said blankly and then glanced at Ethan, "though I couldn't imagine why my girlfriend would be talking to _you_ of all people. I guess her being forced to makes sense."

"_Sebastian_," Lauren said through her teeth and tried to move out of his grasp, but he kept his arm around her. "Why are you…" but she stopped herself before she said too much. Instead, Lauren just let out a deep breath and calmed herself down before speaking again, "Nevermind…I'm gonna go get something to eat."

And Lauren finally managed to get out of his grasp and made her way over to the buffet. She _was_ hungry after all. She hadn't eaten all day.

~xoxoxoxoxo~

"Sarah." Alex greeted as he settled right next to her, she turned to him, and for a split second, allowed him to see the shock on her face. But she quickly covered it up. "We should talk."

"So talk." The blond said simply. Sure, it was a conversation that they should have privately, but she wouldn't cry if she was in public. She couldn't be sure of that if they were alone.

Alex sighed and looked around him to make sure no one was listening. When he finally spoke, it was in a very quiet voice. "You've been avoiding me." No response. "We've always been friends."

"Things change."

"They don't have to," he told her, staring into her eyes. "I know you regret it."

"You took _advantage_ of me!" she yelled in a whisper, and then looked around before quietly leading him to an empty table. At least that would be a little more private.

He scoffed, "_Excuse me?_ Do you have any memory of that night because that did _not_ happen."

Sarah sighed before responding, "How else do you explain it then? It's _my_ fault?"

"It's no one's _fault_, Sarah. We were both drunk and both willing and it just happened. But don't pretend that I pressured you into anything because we both know I didn't." Alex paused and took in a deep breath. "And I didn't know, okay? If I had known I would of…I mean, it should have been special…your first time. I don't regret being with you, but…you _deserved_ something special."

Suddenly, Sarah went from being angry to somewhat flattered. She still wasn't happy with him, but his words just made her heart melt. And he was right. She wanted it to be with him too. She always had. "It…" she paused, unsure of how to go about responding. It wasn't like she actually had romantic feelings for Alex, she'd just always had a crush on him. And he didn't have feelings for her either. In fact, Alex hadn't wanted to be with a girl since Julie Montgomery broke his heart two years ago. He was pretty sure he loved her until he caught her in bed with some guy from St. Regis. The worst part was that everyone knew about it and they all pittied him. "It doesn't matter anymore, Alex. It wasn't special. It was a drunken night with my best friends brother that should have never happened. We can just leave it at that and go back to before, okay? No one has to know."

Alex nodded. He should have been happy. She wasn't mad or crying and she wasn't having some sort of irrational emotional attachment to him. "Okay."

~xoxoxoxoxo~

Blair had been stuck in some boring conversation with the wives of some of them men who worked at Bass Industries when her husband came up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He looked at the two older woman who had _way_ too many face lifts before speaking. "If you two don't mind, I'm going to have to borrow my beautiful wife."

She turned to her husband and grinned. Chuck took it as the perfect opportunity to sneak a kiss. Blair just smiled and walked off with Chuck, leaving the two women to gush about how great of a husband Blair Bass had. "Thank you," Blair breathed out a sigh. "They wanted to plan lunch for all of us. It's like none of these women understand that I only speak to them out of courtesy."

"Well," Chuck started as he led her to the elevator, "Good thing I came when I did. Now, if you'll just forget about those hags for a moment, I can show you your surprise."

"Surprise?" Blair grinned.

"It _is_ our 20th anniversary, Blair. That's kind of a big deal."

And Blair leaned in to kiss her husband lightly on the lips and then took both of his hands in hers so they were standing face to face. "I love you, Chuck."

"I love you too, Blair."

When the doors to the elevator parted, Blair gasped at the sight of her old home. It was filled with candles and there was a path of rose pedals leading to their bedroom. "_Chuck_," she started and then turned to her husband. She placed a hand on his cheek, "this is incredible."

A slight smirk appeared on Chuck's face and he leaned into kiss his wife. Blair deepened the kiss but Chuck pulled away slightly. "This isn't the real gift. It's just to hold us off until later." Of course, Blair grinned and grabbed the collar of Chuck's shirt, pulling him towards the bedroom. But they were both so engrossed in their make-out session that neither of them noticed the couch until they stumbled into it.

Blair fell back onto the couch and Chuck quickly followed. She laughed and then leaned up slightly to kiss Chuck. "I guess this will do."

"I guess so," Chuck replied before reaching his hand behind her back to unzip her dress. Blair quickly wiggled out of it and then started to unbutton Chuck's shirt.

Despite all the set backs so far, this was turning out to be a pretty good anniversary.

~xoxoxoxoxo~

"What the fuck was that?" Sebastian spat at his girlfriend once he was able to get her into a quiet hallway. "Of all the people for you to be flirting with, you choose that _thing_?"

"I wasn't flirting!" Lauren crossed her arms and glared at him. He was always doing this – accusing her of flirting. It was like he needed to know where she was and who she was with every second of the day and if he didn't approve, it became a huge issue. Meanwhile, he would never tell her where he was if she would ask. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing _what_?" he asked. None of them noticed a certain freakishly tall brunette watching. "Telling my girlfriend not to act like such a whore?"

Lauren scoffed and then just turned to walk away. "I can't deal with you right now," but as soon as she took the first step, Sebastian grabbed her wrist and harshly pulled her back to him. He kept his tight grasp on her and refused to let go. "Let go." She demanded. They both knew she was trying to sound strong, but the truth was, Lauren sound like a little girl who was about to start crying.

"So you can go hit on some other loser?" Sebastian asked with wide eyes. "No way in hell. You know what, Lauren? I don't even know why I'm with you. I could do so much better than a piece of—"

"Then break up with me!" she found herself almost yelling, "It's not like I don't know about that Brooklyn trash you've been fucking on the side."

Sebastian scoffed, "I'm not breaking up with you for the same reason you don't break up with me. _Image_, Lauren. If we end it you _know_ what will happen. I'll lose my best friend and _you_? You'll be the girl who knew that her boyfriend was cheating and stayed, because you're crazy if you think I'll still keep it quiet."

And Lauren didn't know how to react. He was basically blackmailing her into staying with him, and her reputation was way too important for her to let Sebastian ruin it. She'd rather be Queen and in a miserable relationship than be dethroned and alone.

Finally, Sebastian let go of her wrist, "Just learn how to stay in line," he told her before turning around and storming off.

~xoxoxoxoxo~

Note: I know it seems like this story is moving really fast with Alex and Lauren, but I'm really just trying to get some things out of the way before I can start with the good stuff. I'm planning on taking some ideas from The OC and Glee, but it won't be a lot. Give me a little more time because the whole story isn't going to be as serious as it is now. There's definitely going to be some fluff with all the characters involved, not just Chuck and Blair, and some plot (not just fluff) for the happily married couple too.

CHANGE IN CASTING!Incase you guys are wondering, I did a kind of a casting for the kids in the story. Alex is played by Mark Salling, Lauren by Rachel Bilson, Sarah by Dianna Agron, Sebastian by Jonathan Groff, and Ethan by Adam Brody. They're all from Glee except for Lauren's character. There are pictures on my photobucket...the link is on my profile!

I love reviews and don't know if anyone is reading without them, so please let me know what you think.


End file.
